grand_theft_auto_vice_city_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hsin Jaoming
Hsin Jaoming (1936-2011) is a character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Hsin is Don and Niko's tertiary antagonist. During the events of Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars The plot of Chinatown Wars revolves mainly around the race to succeed Hsin as the Triad boss, as he seeks to appoint a replacement and retire. After the death of his father, Huang Lee was asked to bring a supposed family heirloom, the sword "Yu Jian", to his uncle Wu Lee, the new head of the Lee family and a strong contender for the new Triad boss. "Uncle Kenny" is intended to present the sword to Hsin to solidify his position- however, Huang is ambushed by unknown assailants upon landing at Francis International Airport. Yu Jian is stolen, and Huang barely survives the incident. The loss of the sword devastates Kenny's standing with Hsin, and his businesses and territory are absorbed by fellow contender and Hsin's son, Chan Jaoming, as well as underboss Zhou Ming. Huang Lee's exploits on behalf of Kenny, and later Chan, earn Hsin's attention, and he recruits Huang for personal missions, including the assassination of several gamblers and unloyal Triads. Huang, Hsin and the other Triad bosses come to strongly suspect that an FIB informant is compromising their operations, and may have also orchestrated Yu Jian's theft. Hsin's ruthlessness is displayed when he orders the execution of several untrustworthy underlings not with firearms, but a sword. Even after Huang completes this task, he is confronted by Hsin, who, suspecting that Huang himself is the rat, intends to kill him on the spot. Only Uncle Kenny's intervention saves Huang's life. Around this time, Hsin's suspicions turn towards the Korean Midtown Gangsters, a group which has long been loyal to him. He orders their secret base of operations found and several files stolen, and their violent resistance seems to confirm his fears. Under Hsin's orders, Huang Lee decimates one of their warehouses, crippling them. However, Huang has been conducting his own investigations with undercover officer Wade Heston's help, and learns that a group of assassins known as the Wonsu Nodong operates from within the Midtown Gangsters, and concludes that their leader is surely both the FIB rat and the one responsible for the theft of Yu Jian. Heston and Huang recover a file which names both Chan Jaoming and Zhou Ming as rats. Presented with this, Hsin coldly orders the execution of his son and loyal underling, who both claim to have been set up before Huang eliminates them. Shortly after, Wade Heston informs Huang that the file which incriminated both men was a fake, and that the real Wonsu boss is having a meeting on Charge Island. Upin arrival, Huang is shocked and horrified to learn that the rat is none other than Uncle Kenny himself. Huang and Heston pursue Kenny to Hsin's penthouse, where he is confronting Hsin with Yu Jian in hand. Hsin demands that Kenny hand over the weapon, and, with a touch of irony, Kenny responds by cutting down Hsin with the weapon. After Huang enacts vengeance on his uncle, a gravely wounded Hsin tells Huang that he has what it takes to be the next Triad boss, to which Huang has no immediate answer. Officer Heston attempts to charge Hsin with some crime and says that he will think of "something heavy" on the way to the precinct. While Hsin appears heavily wounded, lying in a pool of his own blood, he is not shown dying on screen. Wade Heston's dialogue seems to indicate that he expects Hsin to live. During the events of Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories He tries to become part of the Vice City Branch Families, but his Triad drug ways ruins his chances of becoming and member greatly angering him. He later gives up the ways to make slight truce with the Abbey Heights Yakuza, but later betrays Poker and Don. Don, Johnny and Niko later killed him. Mission Appearances #Agreements #Shame or Honour (killed) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists